ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Areuhat
Saw her in Batallia Downs (S), participating in Campaign Battle: "Look to me, mortals! And be haunted for the rest of your brief time in this world!" Traded her a Hi-Potion in Bastok Markets (S) and got the following message: "And what is this? "medicine," you say? Hmph, most novel. I suppose you creatures do have your redeeming qualities." --Darkwave88 22:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Is it possible that the final portion of her line is dependant on the player's race? Without knowing the race of either the article's example or this one, it would be difficult to determine; though it would explain the disrepancy. --Taeria 23:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I think the normal line (the one mentioned on the article) is what she says when she's not recruited by anyone, and the line Darkwave88 mentioned above is what she says when she is in a town, recruited by a nation. --Kyrie 06:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I think it's safe to assume that any and all regenerative medicine will work on her, including the HQ ones. I traded a Hi-Potion +3 and X-Potion that she accepted. --Jaxen 15:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I traded her a Remedy and she didn't take it, so I assume only items that restore HP (and/or MP?) will work. --Kyrie 19:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :To clarify, she will take anything that restores HP, but nothing that doesn't. That is to say, she'll take potions and elixirs and such, but she will not take ethers or status-curing medicines. --Kyrie 10:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) To clarify the note on the main page about Shell Bugs, you don't trade her the bug during battle (you can't). Trade it to her either when she is standing by the fort before a battle (her name should be green), (tried this and it didn't work either --Kyrie 13:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC)) or while she is in town. When I traded her one while in town, she said "Is this... could it be... a shell bug!? For me!? It would seem these lands may still hold some allure yet. Very well, I accept your offering. You are truly a righteous soul, Kyrial. That you are willing to continue to show such devoutness even now, when not called for... It moves me, deeply. You have earned my respect, and my hand. And you shall have them both!" --Kyrie 13:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Well both pages says that players can transform her into a wyrm after completing the quest. However, I can confirm with Kyrial findings that trading is not enabled including the people who have finished the quest. During CB it will say "You cannot trade with that target." Trading it shell bugs in town is only to influence the freelancer to stay or move to another nation. --Lord0din69 23:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) On Sever Slyph she is dead in her dragon form.... some maintances have been to remover her :Yeah, I've heard several people talking about when she dies in wyrm form, her body doesn't depop, for as long as like a day (earth time). Seems to be some kind of glitch; probably will be fixed soon enough. --Kyrie 10:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Still havnt fixed it Its still there Been having a problem trying to recruit her. Did the quest, went and talked to her, but she wouldn't take any bugs or potions. And she's been missing from her cave for over a month now. Intel says she's independent, likely to join San d'Oria next tally, though it's said that since before I did the quest. So, 6 tallies later, I can't help but wonder what kind of delay she's got for aligning with a nation. --Ziharku 01:28, January 27, 2013 (EST) :Joined Bastok instead, confirmed February 5, 2013. Ready to /rage ; ;